JabberJay
by J.C. Conner
Summary: What if Rue survived her injuries? President Snow hijacked her into believing that Katniss Everdeen was the enemy and the person who killed her. Now she is the Capitol's own 'Jabberjay', highly trained assassin out to kill the Mockingjay. Post-CF.
1. Dying In Her Arms

**Prolouge: Death**

It happened so fast I didn't see him coming. The boy from District 1 had me in his trap. How could I been so blind not to see his trap? I struggled to break free but it was no use.

"Katniss!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I hope she could hear me. I prayed she could. The boy from District 1 had a long rusty metal spear in his right hand. My eyes widen and my heart was beating frantically and again I called out for Katniss.

But it was too late.

As soon I saw the first glimpse of Katniss body emerging from the bushes, arrow and bow aimed and ready, I felt an unbearable pain in my stomach. I yelled out in pure agony. The tears in my eyes blurred my vision.

Then I felt a pair warm hand pulling me out of the vine net. She came. Katniss came for me. I knew I was dying. Funny really, Katniss said that she wanted me to win the Games but now she had to win.

"Katniss don't leave me." I cry as she looked ahead, searching for any other tributes.

"No. Never." She replied, now close beside me, her face masked with dirt and blood. I wanted her to win. She had to win the Hunger Games. The spear in my stomach gave my searing pain. It spread through my core, I could hardly move. Even worse yet, it didn't go all the way through.

"You have to win." I choked out, my breathing turning into gasps.

"I will, for the both of us." She tells me, her soft, gray eyes misty with tears. It wasn't long before we were sitting in silence, crying for each other.

"Sing." I commanded. This being my last request. Nodding, Katniss sung.

_Deep in the Meadow_

_Under the Willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

As she continued to sing, I became calm, my heart rate slowing. At last I let my eyes slip, my last vision of Katniss crying over me, singing a song of pure beauty. I will never forget those last words:

_Here is the place where I love you._


	2. Awakened

**Part I: Awakened**

The first thing I hear is the sounds of being underwater. It was very calm and dream-like. There was no fear or pain left in me.

It was the day of the reaping. The escort of District 11 was a young woman by the name of Via Pads. Her hair pink as a grapefruit and skin white as baby power, was about to pull the name. I was with my family, mom and dad along with my younger siblings. This was my first reaping, which made my mother frantic, and my brothers and sisters cry a lot. I told them that _this _was my first time and that they're not going to pick my name out.

Via Pads long white fingers swirls around the clear bowl filled with names of the children of District 11. She pulls out a piece of paper and reads the name in a clear high voice.

"Rue Mafuane."

Beep.

I slowly open my eyes.

I heard eager voices shouting. "She's awake!"

Beep.

My eyes snaps open. I _was _underwater. Well in some sort of container because there were about three people dressed in white coats staring directly at me. I pressed my hands on my glass prison. I let out a gurgled screamed as I saw that my fingers were wolfish like with long dark sharp nail. Horror struck me when I realized that I was in the Capital's lab. I wanted to get out. To break free. I slam my fist onto the glass with all my strength. To my surprise, I created quite a few large cracks. I did this again. The glass shatters and my body slides out with ease and I fall onto the cold wet floor. I was in a crouching position like a predator.

I heard an alarm go off. I looked around my surroundings frantically. Some of the Capital's scientists were hiding. My eyes caught something to the left. A man naked in the same glass container I was in. I narrow my eyes. 'District 11' male tribute.

I let out a yell as I felt something pricking at my neck. It felt like a tracker jackers. Peacekeepers were surrounding me with aim guns pointing at me. My vision got blurry as I fell on my back, shards of glass impales themselves on my bare skin. I grunted.

A new person was coming towards me. I was about to faint right there from that smell of roses and….blood. Blood that didn't come from me.

"Don't kill her." My heart skips a beat and I am taken by darkness as I see the snake eyes of President Snow.


	3. Not A Killer

As soon as I heard my name called, the crowd was murmuring unhappily as my mother broke down hysterically and my sibling started to cry, begging me not to go as I silently walk up to the stage with my fist clenched tightly walking in stiff small steps.

"Child killers! You goddamn murderers!"

"Would someone please take her place!" I heard my mother screamed. "She's only 12 years old!"

I flinched deeply; I felt hot tears trailing down my cheeks.

"I'll take her place!" A familiar voice yells, thus making the entire District 11 population turn to her and become silent, the thing I hear is my mother's sobbing. I saw her standing there, glaring as if she was the lioness ready to attack. Sharon.

I don't want to lose her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Sharon said loudly and clearly, her brown eyes staring into mines.

I wanted to scream at her, tell her that she can't go, but I never got the chance as I saw two peacekeepers dragging her away with Sharon struggling against them.

"SHARON!" I screamed. I ran off the stage and only made it by two feet when before being held back by the Peacekeepers and forced back on stage. "SHARON!"

"Now now," said Via Pads. "Everyone lets give a round of applause to our youngest tribute, Rue Mafuane!"

Not one single person clapped. To the Capitol this may look like a bunch of hillbillies who don't know anything except hard labor. To me, this is a silent protest. It is unfair for a young child to be sent to the Hunger Games.

Via Pads shakes her head, her hair like a tree caught in the wind. "You poor people, don't you what clapping is? You take both hands and smack them together." She even makes a demostration. No one clapped.

"Fine," Via signs. "Now onto the boys! Who would be te lucky brave young man?" I watch as she teasely swirls her finger around the large glass bowl. Then she dips her fingers inside the bowl and slowly pulls out a piece of paper.

"And our male tribute is….Thresh Cliff!"

I watch him making his way up to the stage. Medium height, very strong looking, crop black hair. His expression was hard and cold. A killer's face. I felt afraid of him as he stares at me. As I turn to shake his hand, I saw something in his eyes, something that made me feel…protected.

For a moment, I saw him mouthed something. 'I'll protect you.'

* * *

><p>I jerked awake. My head throbbing in pain. A bright light burning through my eyelids. I groaned as I sat up, my body wincing in discomfort. I looked around my surroundings as noticed how clear my vision was. I was in a pure white room with no windows.<p>

"Hm." I figure that the Capitol don't want me escaping. I frown. My hand went up to my stomach, feeling a small lump. I lifted it up and saw that I dark circle shape scar just above my chest. My eyes widen as I realize that I have breast. I mean like an adult woman's breast.

'What did they do to me?' I thought as I quickly got up an stare at myself in the mirror. This woman wasn't me. I silently touched my face. I looked like Sharon in almost every detail. Was this a dream? The fate of fallen tributes? My heaven or hell?

"No." I whispered. This isn't me. This can't be me. I am suppose to be 12 years old and dead, not alive and an 17 year old. It doesn't work lik that. Not suppose to be like this.

"I was wondering when you'll be awake," said a cold voice. I snap my head in his direction. Snake eyes. President Snow. "I know you must be very confused but I will assure you that it will be answered."

So many thoughts ran through my mind. So many questions I wanted to asks him. So many emotions.

"Am I dead?" I asks.

He laughed. "Oh dear, you were for simply 5 minutes. When they came to collect your body, our sciencist discovered that you had a faint pulse so…"

"You saved my life?" I choked out. "Why?"

"I seen something in you," he responed walking closer to me. "Something that spells fighter, hunter, killer-"

"I'm not a killer," I said firmly. "I haven't kill anyone."

"Oh you must forgotten about your time during the arena in the Hunger Games," said Snow. I nose wrinkles from the smell of blood and roses he was giving off.

Hunger Games. I went back to that day. It was so blurry. I can remember calling out for someone. I remember birds singing after me. I got dizzy as I held onto the sink for support, afraid that I might faint.

"Don't worry, you're just suffering from the side effects of the medication…" Snow told me, attempting to steady me, but I instantly refused his help.

"Back off," I snarled dangerously and he did as I said. I looked over his shoulder to saw to Peacekeepers.

One of them walks over to me and grabs me by the arm. I didn't know what came over me but I took his free arm and twisted it so hard that I heard it breaking into twos. He screamed out in pain and I let out a small grin. The other Peacekeeper came rushing by but threw the first one down and pouced on the incoming on.

He landed on his back hard. I grinned at him, thinking about how many bones I'm gonna break.

I let out a yelp as I felt a stinging pain on my back. I fell to the side, groaning and unable to move. The Peacekeeper I had pinned down to the floor quickly pins me by my wrist.

I watch President Snow kneeling next to me. He took out a needle with a yellowish golden liquid inside.

I felt panic rush through me. I felt the needle puncture my arm and I hissed in discomfort.

"Katniss! Help Katniss!" I screamed. I was confused. Why did I say that? Who was Katniss? I tried to think hard but I got dizzy again.

"Katniss?" chuckles Snow. "Why dear Rue, you're very confused. Now why would you called out for the person who is the reason why you died?"


End file.
